Fly By
by KoraSonata
Summary: Kara is Lena’s happy place. So, whenever the Luthor is feeling overly stressed out, she calls up Kara to come keep her company. So, when the Luthor has an overly stressful day at the office, she immediately calls Kara, and the hero takes her out on a night flight around the city to take her mind off of things.


Sometimes, Lena really hated her job. Well, hate might have been a _bit_ of a strong word; because she _did_ actually love her job. She loved to be down in her lab; calculating. Experimenting. Creating new technology that could change the world. She was a very hands-on person, who loved to get right down into the thick of things. She loved to get her hands dirty, objectively speaking. In that aspect, she had always loved her job.

It was everything else she detested.

The meetings. The people. _The paperwork_.

Nothing about running a business like hers was easy. It took a lot of time and hard work. Not to mention that she was a woman in a predominantly male industry. She dealt with sexist jerks on the regular who thought she was just another pretty face. She had to work twice as hard to prove herself in that aspect.

Of course, there were those who didn't care _what_ she was. Man, woman, child. There were some people; she was convinced, that would hate the family dog if it had the last name Luthor. Her family's reputation certainly hadn't made it any easier on her.

And then there was the good old-fashioned paperwork. Oh how she _loathed_ the paperwork. She was a hands-on kind of person. She liked to be out in the field; so to speak, and not stuck behind a desk. She was an inventor, not a secretary.

Her day had been rather long. She had been preparing for the presentation she was meant to give on her latest piece of technology the next day, and as such, had several meetings she had needed to attend to prepare. She was to meet with the department heads of other tech companies across the city; all male, and most of which had been rather reluctant about speaking of their respective projects with a woman.

Morgan Edge had then stopped by later that day with his typical nonsense. She found everything about that man infuriating. From his cologne to his hair and right down to every aspect of his personality. She had never had an encounter with him that didn't make her feel like she wanted to chuck her stapler across the room.

Then there was the typical banter which came with the people raising their daily concerns on whether she was really a Luthor. This was nothing new, but no less infuriating.

And finally, there was the rather large stack of paperwork she had needed to attend to, and had still yet to finish. It had been looking like she was in for another long night.

Which is exactly what had happened. It's late. It's dark. The sun has long since disappeared. And here she sat at her desk. Still doing paperwork. She wanted to pull her own hair out.

After several hours of sitting; with nothing but the sound of the pages rustling and the pen scratching against the paper, she was finally starting to lose it. The stress was starting to get to her. She just wanted to go home and crawl into her own bed. But she knew if she went home, she would never be able to bring herself to finish what needed to be done.

Thinking for a moment on her dilemma, she eventually arrives at a decision. She picks up her cell phone from where it had previously sat; face down, atop her desk - thumbing through her contacts, before finding the one she wanted. It rings only once before the other person picks up the line.

"Kara? I need you."

"Ok, what character would you be from the Harry Potter universe?"

Lena turns her head to look down at the Girl of Steel from where she currently lay atop the superhero's back. "Really?" She smiles; placing one hand behind her head, and allowing the other to lazily rest atop her stomach, looking back up at the sky. "Sirius Black. Was that even a question?"

Kara laughs. "Alright, that one was a cheap shot." Supergirl looks down at the lights below as she continues to slowly fly them over the city, with Lena laying flat against her back and staring up at the stars above them. "What about Thor?" She pauses briefly, before quickly retracting her answer. "No, wait! I take it back. That one's too easy too."

Lena raised an eyebrow, despite Kara being unable to physically see any expressions on her face at the moment. "Oh, it is, is it? And who, pray tell, would I be?"

Kara didn't even hesitate. "Darcy Lewis."

Lena opened her mouth as if to argue, but quickly shut it again as she mulled over the option. "...Yeah. You're right. Darcy Lewis is my spirit animal."

Kara smiled. "Told ya so." She mumbles.

Lena smiles. "Alright then, Miss 'I know everything', who would you be from Lord of the Rings?"

Kara pauses, mulling over her answer. "Hmm...Smaug? Oh wait, no he's from the Hobbit...umm..."

Lena bursts out laughing, quickly grabbing hold of the hero's cape in order to prevent herself from falling. " _Smaug_? You want to be _Smaug_? Like the dragon? _Really_?"

"Hey, he's a _dragon_! Dragons are awesome! Who _wouldn't_ want to be a dragon? They breathe fire, they collect shiny things, and they can _fly_!"

Lena laughs harder. "You're _Supergirl_. **_You_** can fly."

"Yeah, but it's so much cooler when dragons do it! They're _dragons_ , Lena!"

Lena rolls her eyes affectionately. "Whatever you say."

Kara goes back to mulling over her response. "Hmm, ok. Smaug was from the Hobbit, so he doesn't count. Who was that badass female Elf girl? Tauriel?"

"Also Hobbit, dear."

"Dammit!"

Lena laughs, smiling affectionately; shifting her weight so as to cross her legs comfortably across the Girl of Steel's back. Kara feels her shift, and smiles.

"You know, you look awfully comfortable up there for someone who's supposedly afraid of flying."

"And you sound very sure of that statement for someone who can't actually see me."

Kara strains her neck to try and look back at the Luthor. "I can see the side of your head if I turn."

Lena raises an eyebrow. "And the side of my head looks comfortable?"

Kara rolls her eyes. "Alright, you _feel_ awfully comfortable up there for someone who's supposedly afraid of flying."

"Yes, well, I _do_ happen to have a significantly higher magnitude of faith in my _current_ method of transportation than in the previous metal contraptions that have taken me off the ground."

Kara chuckles. "Anything to do with the fact that I'm bulletproof?"

Lena simply smirks, glancing off to the side. " _Maybe_." She laughs. "Maybe I should hire you as my own personal bodyguard. You know, catch any stray bullets that happen to come my way."

"I can't tell if that was all sarcasm or if part of that was actually a serious suggestion."

"Meh." Lena holds up the hand that had previously been resting atop her stomach; making a show of examining her nails. "I'd say about 30% serious, 70% sarcasm." She laughs, before going serious. "I trust you. I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"Never. I swear it on my honour." Supergirl holds up a hand; placing the other over her chest earnestly. Lena laughs.

"Well, with the Girl of Steel personally pledged to protect me, I'm sure I'll be the safest person in National City."

"I'm not just promising as Supergirl." Kara says seriously. Lena glances down at her quizzically. "I'm also promising as Kara. Supergirl is pledged to protect everyone. But Kara is pledged to protect her family. The people she loves." She turns her head to look back at the Luthor; throwing her a lopsided smirk. "And I love you, Lena Luthor. And I will always protect you. I promise."

Lena smiles genuinely then; carefully shifting her body so that she is now lying on her stomach. She wraps her arms around the hero's neck affectionately; resting her chin in the crook of her neck, before leaning up and placing a soft kiss against the reporters cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"I do." Kara beams brightly. "Feel better?" Lena nuzzles her nose against her neck in response.

"Much." She smiles; pressing a series of feather light kisses against the patch of skin just below Kara's right ear. "Thank you, Kara."

"You're sure I can't convince you to stay out longer?" Kara asks hopefully.

Lena sighs. "As tempting as that is, I _do_ actually have things I have to finish up tonight. Tomorrow's my big presentation after all."

Kara pouts, but suddenly an idea seems to occur to her. She smirks, glancing at her devilishly. "You're sure there's _nothing_ I can do to convince you to stay just a _bit_ longer?"

Lena's eyes widen. "No. Don't you dare."

"Because I have _ways_ Miss. Luthor."

"Don't even think about it."

"I am professionally crafty after all."

"I swear to god."

Kara smirks. Lena quickly turns her head in the opposite direction; avoiding all possible means of eye contact. They're silent for a moment, before she speaks again. "You're doing it aren't you."

"Doing what?" Kara asks innocently enough. Lena almost falls for it.

"The face."

"The face?" Kara repeats back, dumbly. As if she is blissfully unaware. _Ooo, she's good..._

"Yes. The face." She repeats again.

"I'm unaware of what face you are referring."

"The **_face_**." She emphasizes again. "The Puppy Danvers face! With the eyes, and the pout, and just- _The **face**_!" She can practically _feel_ Kara smiling now.

"Oh, what? Psh, I am totally _not_ doing that...-that _thing_ you just said."

Lena remains firm. "Nope. Not falling for it." Which is when Kara brings out the big guns.

"Don't you trust me?" She says innocently.

Lena squints her eyes shut; groaning internally. She knows it's a trap. She _knows_. But she also knows that she's powerless to resist against Kara's charm. She takes a deep breath. "No face."

"None." Kara agrees.

"There will be no pouting."

"Absolutely nothing."

"And no big puppy eyes."

"Zero."

Lena sighs, turning her head ever so slowly to glance at the reporter; opening her eyes again. And she is met with none other than... _The_ _Face_. Puppy Danvers glances up at her with the biggest bright blue eyes she can muster. He bottom lip is jutting out with a small quiver, and she has allowed a single strand of her blonde hair to fall loosely across her face. Lena groans.

"Ugh _fine_. God damn the puppy dog pout."

Kara beams proudly. "Works every time."

Lena rolls her eyes but smiles; knowing deep down that she secretly loved it. "Alright fine, I think I have time for _one_ more question."

"Awe. Just one?"

" _One_." She smiles. "Because I _do_ have a lot of work to do still." Kara sighs, but relents.

"Alright, fine. One more question. You go first."

Lena smiles. "Alright. What movie universe would you want to live in?"

"How to Train Your Dragon." Kara answers immediately.

Lena laughs. "Figures."


End file.
